The Happiest Fight on Earth
by Hewhoimagines
Summary: The Gamer has done it now! He's brought individuals meant only for joy and entertainment and has pitted them against each other for the top! What is the meaning of it? Only the game can tell.
1. Chapter 1

The Gamer looked at his screens, putting in some last few data. "And that should do it. Though, this does bring an interesting question. The contestants are from what is called 'The Happiest Multiverse in Existence', but how happy will they be after this is over? Ah, well, we'll know soon." Hitting a button on the panel set forth an all too familiar glow, off to retrieve the new "players" for his game. The glow returned a few minutes later, bringing a huge crowd of people.

A Wrecker.

A Bug-fighting Sergeant.

An Illegal Genetic Experiment.

A Famous Super.

A Defensive Super.

A Fast Super.

A Cool Super.

A Pirate.

The Hero of China.

The King of Apes.

The Top Scarer.

A Thief with a Heart of Gold.

A Fighting Princess.

The King of the Pride.

The Hater of Man.

A Street Rat.

A Formally Selfish Prince.

A Man that no one is like.

A Conqueror.

A Valiant Prince.

A Space Pirate.

A Greedy Mercenary.

A Gargoyle.

A Hero of Olympus.

A Platypus.

Flying Rubber.

A Hero that can do anything.

A Genie.

A Wizard.

A Horror Legend.

An Evil Wizard.

A Space Ranger.

A Program.

An Elder Wizard.

A Prime Wizard.

The One who Gets Dangerous.

A Hockey Warrior.

A Personal Healthcare Companion.

An Aspiring Cop.

A Worst Fear.

A Long-haired Princess.

The Shadow Man.

An Evil Vizier.

A Flying Boy.

The Sea Witch.

The Pumpkin King.

An Ice Queen.

The Mistress of All Evil.

The Gamer looked on these individuals, some of which he contained beforehand, and said only one thing. "I am The Gamer! And you are my next game!"


	2. Chapter 2

"The Gamer?" That question was on all of the minds of the people gathered. Though some were more concerned by the fields that contained them. They tried to break free, but it was no use. What was surprising though, was that some of the contained did not seem like the type that would hurt people. "I normally only contain that bad guys and troublemakers, but some of you do have the power to be a nuisance if you run wild without hearing me out." They decided to listen for now, but some still kept their fingers on the trigger.

"Anyway, this is how it works. I have chosen you for a tournament of my creation. You fight each other for the top, where the winner gets a wish for whatever they want." This gained the attention of a few, which gained the attention of those concerned of what they could be wishing for. Pretty soon, everyone was gaining an interest in the tournament, for one reason or another.

"All right, all right, looks like everyone's interested. So let's get started with the first match! Featuring the top Super of his generation: Mr. Incredible! And his opponent, the lovable Bad Guy, Wreck-It Ralph!"

The two heavy-hitters found themselves suddenly on an arena facing each other. "You're a bad guy?"

"Well, yes and no. I am a Bad Guy, but only in my game. It's kind of like my job."

"Well, it's my job to put bad guys in jail, so let's go!"

Mr. Incredible charged forward, his fist meeting Ralph's creating a shockwave that went through the arena. It was a continuous exchange of blows, mostly blocking each other, until Mr. Incredible jumped back to think of a new plan. This put him unfortunately on the defensive as he now had to dodge Ralph's fists, which were now slamming into the ground trying to reach him. Seeing few other options, Mr. Incredible quickly turned to put some distance between them. A decision that would backfire as he failed to notice the hole made from Ralph and tripped. Finally seeing a chance, Ralph let loose with his rapid-fire attack, but ended up surprised when he saw he was punching nothing after 5 seconds.

"Ah, that would be the safety feature I had installed." The Gamer pointed to a newly lit area. "If someone should receive a blow that would prove final, they are instead teleported to a resting area out of harm's way. This is also how the victor is decided, which for this match, is Wreck-It Ralph!" Ralph pumped his fists in the air as he was sent out of the ring. "Next up, the bug-hunting Sergeant Calhoun vs. Experiment 626: Stitch!"

Calhoun wondered why she was put up against a tiny blue fuzzball. It didn't look threatening at all. "Looks like this is going to be easy-woah!" She suddenly tumbled over on her side. Looking up, she saw Stitch curled up in a ball. Surprised, but quickly regaining her cool, she quickly got up and starting firing at him. Stitch dodged it all with ease, frustrating Calhoun. Trying a different approach, she charged forward, swinging her gun hard. It made an impact, but into Stitch's open palm. Closing his grip, Stitch shook the gun until it was out of Calhoun's hands. Calhoun became greatly concerned by Stitch's strength, but not as much as the grin on his face. Stitch let loose with the gun, making Calhoun scramble for her life. Her armor managed to block most of the bullets, but one was about to hit her exposed head. Luckily, the safety function kicked in and warped her out, declaring Stitch the winner.

"Next match, Mulan, the Hero of China vs. the great Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow!" The young warrior glared at Sparrow. "So, you are a criminal of the sea that does whatever he wants. It will be my duty to defeat you."

"Fancy words, but can you really back them up?" Sparrow quickly brought up his sword to block Mulan's, leading to a swashbuckling fight that lasted for several minutes. It was even for the most part, but Mulan's sense of duty gave more weight in her swings. She raised her sword and swing downwards, forcing Sparrow into a defensive position. "Any final words?"

"Yes, in fact. Did you really expect a pirate to play fair?" Holding his sword with one hand, he brought out a gun with his other, and pointed it at Mulan's head. She was warped out before he could pull the trigger, but it was still Sparrow's victory.

"An epic clash that was! Now on to the next match, with the Leader of the Apes, Tarzan, vs. the former Top Scarer, James P. Sullivan!" The jungle man and monster circled the arena, not knowing what to make of each other. "So, you scare?" Sully readied himself when he saw the spear pointed at him. "I used to, but now we're all about making laughs instead. But there's someone I would like to see again, and it appears I need to scare once again in order to do so." Sully lunged forward with his claws, seizing the initiative. He certainly had size and strength, but Tarzan was used to such opponents and had the advantage of speed. The match was fairly quick, as Tarzan was able to get around Sully and trip him, pinning him down. Sully did not warp away, but it was obvious that he lost.

The match over, Tarzan climbed off and extended his hand. "There must be a way to find them, without scaring." Nodding, Sully took his hand, appreciating the help up. "Now that right there is a good display of true sportsmanship! Now we will continue with the next match, with the Thief of a Heart of Gold, Robin Hood, vs. the Rebellious Princess, Merida!"


	3. Chapter 3

Merida was both confused and amused at the fact that her opponent was a talking fox. But her interest was peaked when she saw that he also wielded a bow. "This looks like it'll be fun. I might even get new fur coat!" She immediately dodged an arrow after saying that. "Sorry, but I've never been captured yet, and I don't intend to start now." The match started at long-range, with the air being filled with arrows. Both fighters were impressed with the other's skill, but it only made them want to defeat each other more.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, as Robin Hood was so focused on defeating Merida, he lost count of his arrows and didn't realize he ran out until it was too late. Looking at the field he saw that Merida was out as well, so he made a plan to grab the arrows lying on the ground. The plan would not be executed, and Merida surprised him by charging at him with her sword. His shock left him unable to dodge, and a warp later Merida was declared the winner.

"Usually you're not supposed to bring a sword to an arrow fight, but it worked out here! Now the next match, with the King of Pride Rock, Simba, vs. the Man-Hating Tiger, Shere Khan!"

The lion and tiger paced around each other. "I do not like that I was brought here by the will of Man, but his reward sounds tempting, as it can be used for my revenge." Simba's eyes narrowed. "You give off the same smell as my uncle, who killed my father. I will fight not to win, but to defeat you."

"Then let's if you have what it takes." Both jungle cats lunged at each other, hitting each other in midair and landing on their sides. It became like a wrestling match, with the two of them rolling over each other, swinging their claws, trying to land a decisive blow. But the victor was easily decided, for like Mulan, Simba's blow had the added weight of duty, and fortunately, his opponent was not one who used petty tricks. A powerful blow to the chin sent Shere Khan flying and landing on his back. Simba jumped up with the intention to pounce, only for Shere Khan to be warped away.

"And the King continues his regime! Now, for the next match, it's the Ultra-Cool Hero, Frozone! Vs. the former Street Rat, Aladdin!" Frozone was a bit confused by what The Gamer meant. "A street rat?"

"Yeah, I used to steal only what I couldn't afford, which was everything."

"So you were a thief."

"Yeah, but I only got in trouble when I got caught."

"Well, it's my job to take care of bad guys, even incompetent bad guys."

"I'm going to make you eat those words."

It…..was a short fight. One freeze blast from Frozone and Aladdin was a statue. And it took a few minutes for The Gamer to stop laughing. "OK, that was on me. I just thought a 'fire vs. ice' match would be a good idea, but I forgot about the difference in power levels. But at least we got an amusing match! Nee hee hee…." The Game quickly thawed out Aladdin and sent him to the other defeated before continuing. "Now for the next match! It's a rematch between old enemies, Gaston, who no one's like, and The Beast, man turned creature!"

The old foes stared down, careful not to make any careless moves. "This is a great, opportunity, Beast, for I shall fix a grave mistake! You shall fall, and as the winner of this tournament, Belle will be mine!"

"Not if I can do something about it Gaston, for Belle will be free to choose for herself!" Beast took advantage of Gaston's boasting to lunge forward. Gaston was able to dodge, but was still taken a bit off balance. He couldn't get into a good position to launch his arrows, so he was forced to throw them. The Beast merely swatted them away like flies, as he kept his claws swinging. Seeing little other choice, Gaston threw his cloak up in the air in front of The Beast's eyes. Readying his knife, he charged forward, only to be caught by a clawed hand. "Not this time." The Beast picked Gaston up and moved to slam Gaston against the ground, only to vanish.

"Beast is the winner! Now we'll just take a short break, before the next match between the Hun Leader Shan Yu and the Noble Prince Phillip!"


	4. Chapter 4

Shan Yu sized up his opponent, liking what he was seeing, "You seem like a capable warrior, how about joining me when this is all over?"

"What do you mean?"

"I will conquer all, with strongest at my side! This tournament will be a testament to my strength."

"Your ambitions will end here, for my blade is for vanquishing evil like you!"

"Very well. If you will not stand with me, you will bow to me, in pieces!"

The two warriors charged at each other, swords hitting with a loud clang. The exchange of blows went on for several minutes, neither giving up an inch of space. Shan Yu was able to deal blows more fiercely, but Phillip was able to block most of it with his shield, allowing for a quick counter with his sword. Shan Yu knew that the shield had to go. Gripping his sword with both hands, he swung down with all of his might, hitting the shield so hard it shook. The vibrations went through all of Phillip's body, making him lose his balance for just a second, but it was all Shan Yu needed to grab the shield and rip it from Phillip's arm, tossing it to the far side of the arena. Shocked by the sudden reversal, Phillip was unprepared for the sword heading right at him. Luckily, he was warped away before he was hit.

"Our first villain victory of the season! Now for the next match, Treasure-Stealing Rourke, and the Space Pirate John Silver!"

Rourke walked out scoffing at Silver. "Those metal gimmicks are no match for the real thing. Let actual flesh and blood show you how it's done." Sliver marched forward pointing at Rourke with his metal hand. "You weren't paying attention during the match during the match of the other pirate, were you?" Rourke was confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" Silver's hand quickly changed into a gun. "We pirates are a tricky bunch." One shot and that was it. Rourke never had a chance to move.

"Well, that was surprisingly quick. On to the next round then! The Gargoyle Protector Goliath, vs the Greek Hero Hercules!"

"Yet another monster to vanquish. A hero's work is never done!"

"I am no monster, I am a defender of the innocent, just like you."

"Really? Then I'm sorry for the defeat I'm going to give you."

"You shall try."

Goliath jumped and stretched his wings to their fullest. Staying to the air, he was able to control the pace for a while, slashing with claws and forcing Hercules to duck. But it would only work for so long until Hercules had enough. He slammed his hands together, sending a shockwave throughout the arena, knocking Goliath down and leaving him vulnerable for a pin, forcing him to concede defeat. "You did not go for a serious blow." Hercules helped him up. "Just showing my respect for a fellow hero."

"What a wonderful display of sportsmanship! But the next match might be a little more hyperactive. It's time for the Secret Agent Perry the Platypus vs the Bouncing Blob Flubber!"

Perry wasn't sure how serious they were taking his place in the tournament when he saw his opponent. Flubber looked more like he wanted to play than fight. But Perry wanted answers, and progressing through the tournament was the only way to get them. He took a stance, only to get smacked in the face. Flubber was bouncing all over the place. Perry tried to counter, but Flubber was bouncing too fast for a blow to hit. He panicked for a split-second before getting an idea. Silently forming some calculations, Perry anticipated the next path and hit Flubber head-on. Flubber didn't seem to take any damage. It only made him bounce faster. Perry gave a quick smile as he continued his plan. He continued to find and hit Flubber, increasing his speed. When he felt there was enough speed, Perry hit Flubber at the right angle to send him flying straight up. Flubber went so far up, he could no longer be seen.

"That was very good strategy. I am declaring Perry the winner! Let's take another break while I try to find where Flubber is. When that's done, we'll continue with the Teen that can Do Anything, Kim Possible, vs the Stealth Super, Violet Incredible!"


	5. Chapter 5

As the two teens walked out, Violet was a bit curious about her opponent. Are you supposed to be a Super? Somewhat. I m a crime-fighter. You don t need a secret identity? Nope. Never did. Otherwise, who would people know who to call for help? Lucky. And can you really do anything? Anything s possible for a Possible. Even failure.

Kim nearly froze as Violet smirked, then charged forward only to hit air. Kim looked around in surprise to see that her opponent had completely disappeared. Invisiblity, huh? Nice trick. She pulled out her Kimmunicator, getting it ready to scan for her opponent, only for it to suddenly get knocked out of her hands. Kim dove for it, only to get blocked by a purple energy field. Turning to see Violet smiling with her hand raised, still smirking, Kim quickly whipped out her grappling gun, shooting it at Violet. Violet quickly raised a shield to block, only for Kim to disappear. Violet was only taken off-guard for a moment, but it was enough for Kim to get a kick in from above.

Rolling on the floor, Violet raised a shield around herself, blocking further attacks. Kim frowned for a moment, but quickly formed a plan. Jumping around to build up momentum, she jumped up again to deliver a kick powerful enough to shake up Violet s concentration. Which was what Violet was waiting for. Shutting off her field, she set up a new one around Kim in mid-air, trapping her. Kim started hitting everywhere in order to find a way out, but after a few minutes she was teleported out. It was a judgment call. Even with Kim s skill, there s little she can do in a shield that took a giant robot to take down. Violet Incredible is the winner! On to the next match, between the Wish-Granting Master Genie, and the Future-Seeing Wizard, Merlin!

Uh, actually, I would like to forfeit! What? I gazed into the future like you said, and I found out that I can t beat the Genie. His magic and unpredictability far exceed my own. Therefore, I will not waste everyone s time and forfeit. Aw, Merlin, you re going to make me feel bad! Don t worry, your victory would have been a well-earned one. Good luck in the next round. Thanks!

The Gamer took a minute to remember how to think, completely dumbfounded by Merlin s actions. He almost wondered if there was something that Merlin knew that he didn t. Ah, well. Then the next match will be between the Terror of Sleepy Hollow, the Headless Horseman, vs the Good Wizard turned Bad, Horvath!

Horvath barely gave any reaction to his opponent. As soon as the Horseman charged forward, Horvath merely waved his hand, sending him flying out of the match.

Okaaaaaaaaaay, so the winner is Horvath. On to the next match, between the Space Ranger Buzz Lightyear against the Security Program Tron! And please, for the love of Pete, make it exciting!

Buzz walked out with a respectful look to his opponent. I bear you no ill will, but if this is a chance for galactic peace, I must take it. Tron pulled out his disk. Neither do I, but this is my chance to know how to be a little more human. Tron threw his disk, rushing forward as he did. Buzz quickly dodged the disk and got into a defensive stance. Buzz s Space Ranger training proved true, but Tron was putting up a pretty good fight. The exchange of blows went on for several minutes, neither side giving an inch. Tron knew he had to do something to change the tide.

Catching Buzz and throwing them a bit away, he pulled out his Light Cycle, and started forming a perimeter around Buzz, hoping to trap and knock him out. No sooner than he was done when he was shocked to see Buzz suddenly missing. Looking around to find him, he neglected to notice the laser beam going straight for his front wheel. Falling over, the last thing he saw before warping was Buzz flying overhead with his jetpack.

And with that, the winner is Buzz Lightyear! We ll take a quick break for routine repairs, and then continue with the Sorcerer Balthzar against the Sorcerer s Apprentice, Dave! 


	6. Chapter 6

The two sorcerers walked out, Dave was looking nervous, but Balthazar was looking calm. "Any chance you're also going to go easy on me?"

"Not a chance, kid. Consider this part of your training."

"But I've already proven myself."

"This is to keep yourself on your toes. Just because there's peace now doesn't mean something's going to come up later."

At that statement, Balthazar launched an energy ball without warning. Dave was barely able to retaliate before counterattacking. Dave knew this was going to be tricky. Balthazar has had centuries of experience and knew a lot more spells than he did. Luckily, there was a spell that Dave was working on in secret. Quickly using a telekinetic spell, he grabbed a hold on Balthazar and threw him to the wall. Balthazar was able to right himself, but not before he realized it was a distraction. He turning too late, he saw a lighting bolt heading towards him before he was teleported.

"In a shocking surprise, Dave is the winner! But for the next match, I suspect it will be very fowl, for it is between The Terror the Flaps in the Night, Darkwing Duck and the Mighty Duck, Wild Wing!"

"Seriously? My opponent is a hockey player? I'm being underestimated?"

"I think it's you who's underestimating me."

DW responded by firing his grappling hook at Wild Wing. Wild reacted quickly by catching it with his hockey stick, leading to a game of Tug-of-War. DW was a bit taken back by it, but had a brilliant idea. He suddenly ran forward, releasing the rope's tension and hopefully knocking Wild Wing off balance. Unfortunately, the power of the Wild's mask saw through DW's plan. Wild fired his puck launcher, hitting DW in the air and knocking him out.

"Should have seen more hockey matches. Wild Wing is the winner! Now for the next match, it's a showdown between Peacekeepers! Officier Judy Hopps against Big Hero Baymax!"

The match started quickly, and rather one-sided. Judy was hopping all over the place, trying to find a weak spot, but Baymax just stood there. "Why aren't you fighting back, Are you that confident?"  
"No, I was not programmed to harm. But I want to win so I can be a better healthcare companion. So I will try to beat you without harming you."

"I won't make it easy!"

Judy went back to hopping all over the place, continuing to find a weak spot. After a minute, she found one around his chest area. Launching towards what looked like a port, she kicked it, making it open up and reveal data cards. Seeing her chance, she went for another kick, knocking out one of the chips. "Oh n-" Before Baymax could finish, he went silent and his eyes turned red. Before Judy could realize her error, a sudden punch knocked all the wind out of her. Before she could catch her breath, Baymax was already looming over her, ready to continue striking. A bright flash stopped him, as Judy was taken away and Baymax was returned to his senses, immediately regretting his actions.

"That was unexpected, even for me. Anyhoo, Baymax is the winner. On to the next match, which is between the Magically-Haired Rapunzel and the Terrifying Fear Jangles the Clown!"

Rapunzel was taken aback by the size of her opponent. Luckily he didn't seem all that fast. Dodging his hammer was easy, but she needed to think of a plan and think of it fast. Looking at his slow lumbering and slower thinking, an idea started to form in her head. Running towards Jangles's feet, she goaded him into attacking her there. Jangles predictably swung, striking his foot instead.

Dropping his hammer and holding his foot in pain, he started to hop up and down. Then he noticed that he couldn't separate his hands from his foot. Looking down, he saw something golden around his limbs, binding them in place. Looking around, he saw the golden thing end at Rapunzel who was using her hair to tie him up. Before he could try to escape, Rapunzel threw another length of hair around the hammer, swinging the handle around and hitting the back of Jangles's other leg, making fall down with a mighty thud.

The Gamer gave a quick golf clap. "Rapunzel wins though quite the creative means! And that was one heck of a thud, too. We'll be taking another break for clean-up, and then we'll do the final matches of Round 1, with the Shadow Man, Dr. Facilier, and the Corrupt Vizier, Jafar!"


	7. Chapter 7

The two corrupt sorcerers grinned at each other, as if they were trying to out-bluff each other. "Oh, please. I find it laughable that you were ever considered my equal. I know a charlatan with meager parlor tricks when I see one." Facilier's smile broke at Jafar's words. "Don't you disrespect me, little man, for you're in my world now!" It's was Jafar's turn to break his smile. "Little?! You have no comprehension of my power!"

At his words, Jafar changed his form into that of a massive cobra. Fangs gleaming as he loomed over his opponent, he was annoyed that Facilier merely glared at him. "You still dare to defy my might?! Then I shall give you a taste of true fear!" Lunging forward, Jafar prepared to bite, only to suddenly reel back with a scream of pain. Moving his tail to one of his eyes, he looked around to see who poked it, only to see Facilier just standing there. "What did you do, you – AAAAAAAAA!" Jafar reeled back again to another jab to his other eye, momentarily blinding him. Facilier just chuckled. "It pays to have friends on the other side." After giving his sentient shadow a high-five, he reached into his coat and pulled out some powder and blew it in Jafar's direction.

When the powder hit Jafar, he began to change. He was still huge, but his snake form was exchanged with that of a genie. Looking at his new form, Jafar began to laugh. What is the point of giving your opponent power? You have only hastened your destruction!" Facilier wasn't looking at him, instead he was reaching for something on the ground. "Just thought you should learn, that everything has a price." Holding up his hand, he revealed that what he picked up was a lamp. A lamp that began to suck Jafar in. Jafar went in with a howl as Facilier told him to hush. After the deed was done, the lamp vanished.

The Gamer gave a soft clap. "Very clever, Dr. Facilier, bravo. But now for our next match, between the Super Speedster Dash, and Peter Pan, the boy who'll never grow up!"

It was a literally fast match. Dash's speed allowed him to control the pace, but Peter Pan's flight kept him out of reach from any attacks. A match between speed and flight looked like it would be an annoying stalemate, but Dash quickly had an idea. He began running in a circle at top speed, creating a mini tornado that sucked Peter in. Unable to fight it, Peter was flung around helplessly, teleporting out before he passed out.

"Well done Dash, and thanks for the breeze! The AC was on the blink. And now to the next match, between the Sea Witch Ursula, and the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington!"

"That's who I have to fight? Oh, you poor, unfortunate soul, darling! You desperately need some meat on your bones!" Jack wasn't listening, he was too intrigued at what he saw. "My, what a frightening creature you are! Have you ever participated in Halloween festivities?" Ursula froze for only a moment before lashing out with her tentacles. Jack, being as slim and nimble as he is, dodged them with ease. However, when he tried to get in close, he got his head knocked off.

Ursula froze again at that. "Wasn't he supposed to vanish before that? I'm not out for killing him, am I?" Before she got an answer, she felt something touch a tentacle. She turned around to see Jack's body still moving, and reaching for his head. "Don't worry madam, for I'm already dead, as I can take off my head to recite Shakespearean quotation." Seeing the head talk was a bit of a shock, one that made Ursula jump back a few feet. "Oh, that is ghastly even by my standards." Jack just smiled as he put his head back on. "If you think that's ghastly….RAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jack pulled back on the corners of his mouth, revealing a big circle of fangs. It had enough of an effect on Ursula to launch her attacks more erratically, making them easier to read. Jack ran forward, evading the tentacles and vanishing from Ursula's sight. Before Ursula could collect herself enough to wonder where her opponent went, he appeared out of nowhere with a loud –

"BOO!"

The sudden appearance of the skeleton's face with an aura of terror proved too much, and Ursula fainted on the spot.

"A true master of the craft, he is. But now, it's time for the final match of Round 1. The Queen of Arendelle, Elsa, vs Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil!"

Maleficent gave a soft laugh. "A mere queen? I can bring an entire kingdom to its knees! Just one queen is nothing!" Elsa just gave a smirk. "You sure have a cold attitude. Luckily, the cold doesn't bother me anyway."

"What is that supposed to – AAAAGH!" A cold wind interrupted Maleficent before she could finish. Looking to see the frost coming from Elsa's hands, she realized that she had miscalculated. Quickly collecting herself, she summoned up her thorns to surround and close in on Elsa. The thorns quickly covered up Maleficent's view of her opponent. Only silence came from them. But before Maleficent could claim her victory, the darkness of the vines was replaced with a light icy blue, before shattering into countless fragments.

Elsa needed a moment to get her bearings, an opportunity Maleficent fully claimed. She let loose with eldritch lightning, aiming straight for Elsa. Seeing the fast, Elsa shot wildly on reflex. The off-balance recoil caused her to fall, barely dodging the mystical blast. Her shot was equally lucky, freezing the ground and causing Maleficent to slip. Righting herself up with her staff, there was no hiding the anger in her eyes.

"You dare to humiliate me, child?! There will be no escape, from the FULL FURY OF MY WRATH!" Maleficent surrounded herself with a green fire that grew bigger and bigger until it dissipated, revealing a dragon staring down at Elsa. But Elsa was ready this time. When Maleficent let loose with her flame, Elsa sent forth an icy blast at the same time. Meeting head-on, the two opposing forces went into a stalemate, neither side giving an inch.

Maleficent would have to stop for a brief moment to catch her breath, which also allowed Elsa some rest, but not much as Maleficent proved a tricky opponent, maneuvering her head to unleash her fire at different angles, trying to catch Elsa off-guard. Elsa was on her toes, but she wasn't out yet. Mustering one last charge, she poured everything she got into one final blast that overpowered, Maleficent's fire, and froze her mouth shut. Elsa's legs gave out and she slumped to the floor, only to see that her opponent was still there.

Maleficent was not happy, but she was impressed. This was the longest that anyone has been able to last against her. And seeing her opponent on the ground make her glad. But she still had to strike the final blow, and she wanted the ice off before that happened. Striking the side of the arena with her head and building up heat in her mouth, she melted the ice and got ready to attack. But a surprising sight caused her to hesitate.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I wasn't just resting, I was also calling in some friends."

Maleficent looked the floor surrounding Elsa to see that it was covered in ice. And tiny snowmen were popping out of it, surrounding her. Moving fast, she used her feet and tail to slam away the Snowgies, only to realize too late that it was a distraction. Hearing some rumbling, she turned to see a giant snow monster running towards her, before dealing a massive blow to her face, dazing her and knocking her down. "Good job Marshmallow, I'll take it from here." Elsa finished it by freezing Maleficent all over, making her vanish as a result.

"HOOOOOOOOOLLLYYYYYYYYYY COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW! That was the most intense fight yet! You all now have some major expectations to fight up to now! But for now, that concludes the first round. We'll be taking another break for repairs, and begin Round 2, with Wreck-It Ralph and Hercules!"


End file.
